


I Know You

by Hollow_Whisperings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Background Wynne (Dragon Age), Circle Mages, First Meetings, Gen, Journey to Skyhold, Kindred Spirits, Spirits, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Whisperings/pseuds/Hollow_Whisperings
Summary: Feynriel walks The Fade. He is not alone.Of dreamers, spirits, those lost and those found, and meetings unimpeded by geography.
Kudos: 2





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a DA:I replay and i've only taken Cole for walksies once and MY SON, MY PRECIOUS CHILD, but also: Connor is tragic, The Fade is mysterious, and Feynriel is a Deus Ex Machina just waiting to happen.

He dreams it, first.

The sky wrenched open, bleeding green, its light choked by flame and smoke; reality and unreality beating against each other to catastrophic effect.

Aftershocks from the Conclave Explosion rippling through The Fade, spirits and demons echoing death knells from the Farthest South to the centre of the Imperium: confirmation of the Southern Divine's murder follows mere weeks after.

Magisters conspire for opportunity; Magister Alexius's exit, supposedly in aid of their poorly Southern counterparts, is soon adopted by an estranged ex-student.

His letters South seem futile, lost in chaos, yet a single answer is received: Varric Tethras, remarking on physical entrance & exit of The Fade, and a mystery elven apostate who claims to dream history and convene with spirits.

Feynriel, head abound with the terrible waiting for word on Kirkwall's endless troubles, makes his excuses of "pilgrimage": Haven promises questions, answers, and, perhaps, another mage like himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is not complete and is very much a WIP. i was mostly asleep and posted by accident.
> 
> the PLAN is to have Feynriel seek out Solas upon hearing of a Fade Walking elven apostate in the Inquisition, hoping to escape the leash of The Magisterium, and repeatedly getting sidetracked by tales of other spirit-adjacent characters, only to discover himself too late to meet them. along the way, he'll be latched onto by Connor, be VERY conflicted about Anders/Justice/Vengeance, be "helped" by Cole, and tentatively touch on his Dalish heritage via Velanna, Merrill, &/or Briala.
> 
> this, like most of my WIP works, is available to adopt or adapt so long as sais works link themselves here for indexing, direction, and my being able to find & read them!


End file.
